The Words Softly Spoken
by Lilaclight
Summary: Sequel to The Words Left Unspoken. The courage to say the words come but has it come too late and spoken too softly? Complete
1. Silent Call

_**The Words Spoken**_

_Silent Call_

It had been over a month since the incident in the clearing and still there was no indication that it ever happened. Not from him. My dreams had been shattered - but I still clung to my tattered hope.

Love was not supposed to be like this; not this constant heart wrenching pain that tormented the soul. As much as I was an outcast in my village, the whispered secrets and declarations of love among the other young girls had been no secret to me. I had heard their whispers and had seen their adoring gazes and longed to be a part of that camaraderie. Not only that but I had dreamed almost religiously of my own hero. A hero who would see me for **me** and love me with all of his being as I would love him.

Then Lord Sesshoumaru had come into my life. He was the hero I had always imagined; only more handsome and less sociable. His preference for isolation suited me for my lifetime, albeit shorter than his, of contact with humans had jaded my view of most of them. They were weak, but I could not truly fault them for their behaviour. They harm and hate anything they are ignorant of and fear. I had guessed that their ignorance had lead to my love's unusual behaviour towards us.

Often I would imagine us as a family, parents and child. His devotion to Rin's comfort and needs so reassuring and appealing after my troubled childhood. He was the father I wanted for my offspring; a father they would never have, a child I would never bear. Rin was the replacement, a substitute to lessen the almost tangible torment of my torn heart. She was the daughter I had forsaken by choosing to follow love's destructive path.

Walking through the meadow towards the Yajirabi Forest, I gazed wistfully at the two who owned my heart. Travelling with them had been the happiest and most sorrow filled time of my life, but my duty now called. The air practically hummed with the message, the imperative summoning of the chosen ones. The breezes and winds beckoned me, silently urging me to follow them to my duty. It was time.

Filled to the brim with bittersweet sorrow at our imminent parting, tears threatened to overcome my composure. For days now, I had done my best to ignore the summons but it was a practice in futility.

After the others fell into slumber, tonight I would take my leave. Only the Fates would tell what my future held.

Hope you guys liked it. It's the first chapter to the three chapter sequel of The Words Left Unspoken. I have a funny feeling that I'll be needing to write a sequel after this one but only if you guys want one. It'd be the last though and I'd have my first trilogy. :-) 

Read and review please. Let me know how much you guys like it.

Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Questions

_** The Words Spoken**_

_Questions_

Sitting under the sakura tree, I watched the two human females in my life splash playfully in the stream, only a few feet from where I sat, my tail spread comfortably around me. Studying the older of the two, I tried to see in her face the answers to my questions. She thought I did not notice the changes in her demeanor but I did. I had been watching her too closely not to.

After that fateful night over a month ago, I had been observing her more closely with the faint hope that she would approach me. My pride and hatred for her kind hinders me from going to her as I desire. I want her to prove herself to me, prove that she is worthy of my attentions, prove that not all humans are bad. But I am afraid that our time together is running out. She has begun to distance herself from us as much as subtlety would allow but it made no difference for I had heard the whispers and wanted answers.

She glances up at me and I gaze straight into those deep blue pools that seemed to suck my soul in. She quickly tears her eyes away but not before I notice the tears. Is she hurt because she has to leave? Or because of my lack of visible emotions? Why should I show her my true feelings when I am unsure of hers? Trust is such a fragile thing, so easily broken and leaves much destruction when lost. How can I risk my heart when i'm not sure she is ready to risk hers? 

I silently curse my foolish otou-san for his own actions. Was this his legacy to me? To love a human, the one creature I despise with all my being. To have such a weakness, one that my hanyou onii-san possesses, that is too much for a youkai lord such as myself to bear. I have lands to protect; my title and possessions the inheritance my otou-san left me but not the sword that I still desire. That sword I will take form my brother's dead hands and banish my shame.

Questions run over and over through my mind. I want her but I do not, I can not. The inevitable will soon happen, I feel it in my bones. I just hope that when we say goodbye, it will not be forever. 

~@#~%$~~%$%$%$~~~~~~~~~$#$#^&*&^%^&~~~~~~~~~~$#%##@~~~~~~~~~~~

How do you guys like this chapter? I had written it before but could not post. My mistake because I lost it and this is a whole different chapter from what I originally wrote, which I honestly can't remember very well. As for it's shortness, expect a nice long chapter next posting cause its the final chapter. If after its ending you guys want me to do another sequel then I will but its totally up to y'all. K minna?

I don't think a disclaimer's that necessary but I'll say it anyway. Don't own the characters just the plot. This stands for the entire fic.

Ja minna!!!!!


	3. Are Spoken Too Late

_The Words Softly Spoken_

**_Are Spoken Too Late  
  
_**

Once again she was sneaking away in the night. like a thief. Sending one last glance to the sleeping figures around her, her already wounded heart broke. She would never see them again. Returning to them afterwards would be too painful for her tattered heart especially as the chances of him finding someone by then were as good as done. How was she to stay watching from a distance? That would be self induced torture.

'Keiryu, I am coming. Where shall we meet ane-chan?' she sent a call to her counterpart, opening a link that had been long closed.

'Where the darkness meets light beneath a blood red moon. The Womb' Keiryu replied. 'Are you sure that you are ready for battle? A scarred heart will impede your performance.'

'Does it really matter? He doesn't love me, could never love me. The balance needs to be restored or destruction shall befall us all. That is infinitely more important.'

'If you say so ane-chan but...' began Keiryu only to be cut off by Seirou.

'That is how it has to be. We will meet and plan our strategy. How far are you from the Womb?'

'Not as far as you. You will find me waiting there. Be safe ane-chan.'

With those words the link was severed and Seirou was left to listen to the night sounds of the forest and the soft breathing of her companions.

Stopping at the edge of the camp, she gave a lingering glance to the sleeping figure of her love. He was so handsome, so perfect, his tail wrapped around Rin to keep her warm, Despite his glaring denials a heart of gold lay hidden beneath layers of ice beating fiercely inside that magnificent chest of his. Ice that she wished she could have thawed.

"Ai shiteru Sesshoumaru-sama." she whispered softly before disappearing into the trees, the wind taking her voice and floating it teasingly past his ears.

* * *

It was not so much that he heard her leave as it was that he felt her presence disappear from the edge of his senses and with that disappearance unintelligible words came to his ears only to fade as he tried to decipher them. Immediately he awoke, the sense of loss overwhelming as he both saw and felt the absence of her essence, of her. Her glorious scent which had continuously tantalized him, a light mixture of gardenias and that essence that all women had but on her seemed more suited, wafted to his nose, strong where she had lain but already fading.

Looking around, he realised that all indication of her ever having been there had been removed, quite thoroughly. How she had slipped away without his excellent hearing picking it up was another question to add to the growing list. The mystery that was Seirou would never be solved, not with her gone.

'_It doesn't have to be that way. You could go after her._' his inner voice whispered.

Not giving his decision a second thought, he carefully unwrapped his tail from around Rin as not to wake her and wrapped it around his waist. Leaping up, he caught her scent and followed it, trusting it to lead him to her. Following that scent, he ran swiftly through the forest, jumping gracefully over fallen branches and trees, avoiding all obstacles that meant to slow him down. Pausing only to a certain that he was on the right trail, he began to notice a subtle change in her scent.

Trying to identify the change, he slowly came to the realization that she was not human. Her scent was definitely not that of a human but it was also not that of a youkai or hanyou and that puzzled him more. What was she? Who was she? Eyes reddening in anger, he became even more determined to find her. No one, absolutely no one, youkai or hanyou, and especially not human, fooled or held secrets from Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the western lands.

* * *

Seirou topped in the center of a clearing lit sharply by the silver glow of the moon. She knew that he was following her. She could both hear and smell him but as much as she desired his presence with her through this battle she could not have him. Most assuredly, she could not let him discover the location of the Womb, the place of her creation.

Glancing up at the sky she saw that the moon was beginning to take on the reddish tinge that marked the beginning of the unveiling. It was the only way to see the Womb as the words said 'beneath a blood red moon'. There was not much time before the unveiling took place for her. Keiryu awaited her arrival so they could travel to the Womb together. The need to send him back gained a new urgency.

'_Why Sesshoumaru? Why? Why? did you follow me?'_ she thought in distress.

'_Maybe because he feels as you do,'_' whispered her inner voice of hope.

'_Yeah right. He thinks you're human and even if he knew you were not he still would not love you for any one who had heard the legends would not dare or care to._' whispered her inner voice of doubt.

Before the other voice could respond the subject of contention burst into the open, rage evident in his stiff posture. His eyes, normally a gorgeous molten gold, were a harsh red that signaled either his anger or his transformation to full youkai.

"What the hell are you onna?! How dare you deceive me, Lord Sesshoumaru!" he snarled.

Sighing sorrowfully, she walked towards his seething form, strengthening her shaky resolve to tell him the truth. Well, part of it anyway. Stopping directly in front of him, she revealed her true splendor in an explosion of light.

Sesshoumaru could hardly believe his eyes as Seirou changed before his eyes from a mere mortal woman to a .. to a.. to a goddess! Her light spilled onto him and filled him with warmth and peace, calming his rage and soothing his soul. Her beauty, increased a thousand fold, was stunning to say the least. Her incredibly long hair had grown to an unbelievable length and would have dragged on the ground had it not floated with a life of its own parallel to it, stretching out behind her. It's colour was no longer just golden blonde but an incomparable mixture of gold and silver strands that practically glowed on their own. Her pupil-less eyes were fathomless black orbs that contradicted the portrait of light and her skin gave off its own luminescence. The clothes she wore seemed drab in comparison to her perfection.

"I am the Shugoshin no Hikari of Chikyuu. I must return to my other half the Shugoshin no Kaimei so that we can restore the balance to this world. As the Keepers of Balance it is our sacred duty. Please Sesshoumaru-sama, let me and do not follow. Where I go no one but myself and counterpart are allowed entrance. To follow would mean death.' she told him, all the while her hope dying.

"I always believed that story to be a myth. If what you say is true then I am proved wrong and it would be my folly to prevent your departure. You will be missed by Rin and Jaken though. You are always welcomed to return to us. They will like that." he said coolly.

'_As would I my koi._' he added mentally.

Despair welled into his heart as he came to the conclusion that there was no possibility that they could be lifemates. The Shugoshin no Hikari was unattainable with a loving heart for all living things that was encased in ice where true love was concerned. She was never meant to become someone's lifemate.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. I will consider it. Goodbye my Lord. Take care. May we meet again." she said sadly before turning around and taking off into the darkness.

Watching her go, he felt coldness pervading his body and soul and darkness swamping his mind. There went the only love of his life, the one woman he had desired to make his lifemate. What good was love when the person you loved did not love you? It made no sense.

"Ai shiteru Seirou-chan." he uttered softly before turning back the way he had come.

His silent vow was to never love another, to never love again.

* * *

Mini Dictionary:

Shugoshin - guardian deity

Kaimei - Darkness

* * *

How did you like it minna? I hope it wasn't a disappointment. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. With a happy ending this time but I'm not sure. you guys don't seem to like this fic. However, if I get 50 reviews for this fic I will start writing the third part that finishes this trilogy. It'd be an accomplishment for me as my first trilogy and the first story to be completed. And don't worry, if there is a third part it'll have more than three chapters and by that I don't mean four but it's not going past ten.

Thank you for all your support.

Ja minna!!!


End file.
